


You'll Live to Regret Those Words

by kmsmitty



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 08:32:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11437107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmsmitty/pseuds/kmsmitty
Summary: Jiyong is insecure and in love with Daesung. A fic that is fluffy fluff that turns into smutty smut.





	You'll Live to Regret Those Words

**Author's Note:**

> For a friend, who loves Daesung more than air, but still wants to find out about Jiyong. This is a mess, and also the longest thing I have ever written.

"Dae-- Daesung, please...I need--"

I woke up with a jolt, the sick, sticky feeling trailing down my thighs making me uncomfortable as my come grew cold and started to dry.

I whined to myself. It was always such a hassle. There was always so much to clean up. No matter how often I got off, it never seemed to lessen the mess.

I rolled over to my left, toward the sound of snoring. Seungri was passed out, arm thrown over his eyes, mouth wide open. I was grateful. At least I had been quiet.

I flung the blanket onto Seungri, praying that my legs had caught any and all fluids. I looked at the sheets. They were clean. A tiny victory.

The bathroom was too far away, but I didn't want to prolong the process. Crusty come plus leg hair equals the literal worst time. I scooted to the edge of the bed and began to tip toe towards the shower.

I opened the door and flinched.

"Jiyongi. What are you doing up already?"

Youngbae. WHY?

"Oh, I uh. I just um. I wanted to get my shower out of the way while everyone was still sleeping."

"That sounds like bullshit, Ji."

Youngbae turned to look at me, and I struggled to hide the clear wet marks on my sweatpants. I slowly brought my gaze back up to meet his eyes.

I hated that shit-eating grin.

"Dude. You are literally almost 30. You have got to get that under control."

"Would you PLEASE get out? Your hair doesn't need any more product in it!"

"Sensitive, aren't we? Sheesh. It happens all the time. To all of us. What's the big deal?"

I shuffled my feet, kicking the floor with my heel. I looked around the bathroom, counting the tiles, avoiding looking at Youngbae at all costs.

"OH, MY GOD. YOU WERE DREAMING ABOUT DAESUNG AGAIN!"

"Would you mind, kindly, shutting the FUCK up?!" I hissed at him, peeking my head out the door to see if the other 3 members were around. Seunghyun's door was shut. I could still hear Seungri snoring. I prayed that Daesung was still curled up in bed. His caramel hair mussed up against his pillow, his breathing deep, sweet sighs escaping his lips...

Youngbae snapped his fingers in my face. I squawked and hopped backwards away from him. He gave me a side smile.

"You could literally have anyone, and yet, you choose a bandmate. Good luck."

Youngbae clapped a hand on my shoulder as he moved past me toward the door. I turned to look in the mirror. He was right. I was an idiot.

I untied my sweatpants and turned the water on. I stepped into the cold spray, willing my brain to shut off. I looked down and sighed. This was going to take a while.

~

"Good morning, hyung! I made you breakfast. Sit sit sit!"

Seungri, our ball of sunshine. Way too chipper in the morning. Needed to take it down roughly 67 pegs.

"Ri, are you having nightmares again?" I asked, fearing the worst. It had been a long time since I had woken up to his weight on my bed, his bottom lip trembling, asking in a raspy voice if he could get under the covers with me. I would always make room for him, spooning him until his breathing evened out. He never told me what he saw in his dreams, but I could imagine. A lot weighed on his mind.

"No, hyung. I actually climbed in with you because it sounded like you were having a nightmare when I walked by your room last night. You kept making these high pitched noises in the back of your throat--"

Youngbae took that moment to spit out a mouthful of Cinnamon Toast Crunch onto the countertop. I gave him a death glare. Keep. Your. Mouth. Shut.

Seungri scrunched up his nose. "You good, Youngbae?"

Youngbae continued to sputter, caught somewhere between literally choking on his cereal and trying to stifle the laughter he so desperately wanted to let out.

I slapped him across the back as hard as I could manage. Youngbae lurched forward, then turned to look at me. I held his gaze for a few moments before he turned back to Seungri.

"I'm fine. Just went down the wrong pipe. You know what that's like, right? Jiyongi?"

I made a mental note to punish Youngbae at a later date. I knew exactly what he meant, and it had nothing to do with swallowing food.

"Yup. It helps to chew first. Rather than just hoovering it down your throat."

I spit out the mouthful of eggs I had just taken. Seungri may have been enrolled at university, but he was pretty slow on the uptake.

"The hell is wrong with you two?"

~

We had dance practice scheduled for that entire afternoon. We knew full well that Seunghyun was going to blow off a good portion of it. Choreography wasn't really his thing. I honestly don't know why we even still bother with it. No one cares about it. They just want a show. We didn't need to dance to give them that.

Youngbae and Seungri, being the main dancers, had an earlier call time than the rest of us. They headed out shortly after the mess of a breakfast we'd shared, leaving me to clean everything up. I'd long since stopped trying to use my role as leader to get out of doing chores. The other members stopped listening about 6 months in.

Seunghyun's door remained closed. He may not have even been home at all. Being the oldest, he came and went as he pleased. He was usually out wining and dining some random girl, dragging himself back in in the early morning hours. If we saw him before noon, it was usually because he was sick.

That left just me and Daesung. I hadn't seen him yet. He usually woke up midmorning and read for a few hours before making his presence known. He had this quiet calm about him that I found fascinating. He was thoughtful in ways that still surprised me even though we'd been together, in some sense of that word, for more than 10 years.

I went out to the balcony, coffee mug in my left hand, pack of cigarettes in my right. I leaned against the railing, looking out across the trees that lined the backyard as I lit one up and took a long, satisfying drag. I cocked my head back, feeling the wind on my face, and blew the smoke toward the sky. It was a pretty day.

I stood with my eyes closed, enjoying the warmth from the sun, when I heard it. The sweetest voice to ever create sound.

"Neol deryeoga jigeum i sungane!!!"

That dingus was singing Bang Bang Bang on his morning run. Probably his own verse on repeat. I hated that I loved him so much.

Loved? What?

I shook my head to clear it.

"Yah, Jiyong-hyung! Good morning!"

"Annyeong!" I waved back at him. I was grateful for the distance between us. He looked good.

The sunlight bounced off his caramel hair. His skin was tan and dewy with sweat. I could faintly see the outline of his abs through the fabric of his shirt. He had on the tiniest shorts, showing off his strong legs. But the best part? He had no idea how sexy he was. His ignorance was my bliss.

"Hyung, we need to get moving. It's 10,000 won for every minute late today."

I snapped out of my daydream. "Does Seunghyun know?"

Daesung shrugged.

I smirked. "Too bad for him. Get packed up."

~

Seunghyun owed close to a million won by the time he showed up. He pouted, per usual, about no one waking him up.

"I'm the oldest. The lack of respect, I swear," he muttered under his breath. Youngbae, Daesung, and I knew to just let it go, but Seungri just had to get his digs in.

"As the oldest, you should have at least been here on time, if not early. You knew we had practice today. You chose to stay out smoking and drinking with some girl. I'm the youngest. I shouldn't have to babysit -- Ow! Hyung!"

Seunghyun had taken a running start and kicked Seungri as hard as he could in the ass. I turned away to hide my grin. Ri was right, but Seunghyun was scarier.

Youngbae had had enough.

"Everyone knew what time they were supposed to be here. Seungri and I have been at it for 2 hours already. We waited on you to start the group rehearsal. You've wasted enough time. Let's go."

Youngbae very rarely got upset about anything, but if he felt a situation was somehow detrimental to the show, he couldn't tolerate it. He lived for his fans, and robbing them of a spectacular show was not something he could let slide.

Seunghyun still pouted, but he fell in line. He had the least choreography to remember, and he knew it. He just wanted to be sour today.

Daesung walked over to him. "Seunghyun-hyung, we can forgive your debt...or I can help pay for it. Just please, don't be mad, okay?"

He nuzzled in close to Seunghyun, smiling widely. Daesung was so good at aegyo. It was a stunt he pulled whenever any of us were in a bad mood. It usually earned him a slap, but in the end, it always defused the situation. I leaned against the wall and watched him.

"Seunghyun-hyung...don't be so sad... Geudae johahaeyo... Saranghaeyo..." Daesung danced in a circle around his elder.

He grabbed Seunghyun's hands and began twirling him around, humming along to some girl group song I couldn't quite place. Seunghyun was trying, and failing, to stay angry. But how could he with that smiling face so close to his?

It didn't take long for Seunghyun to give up completely. He pulled Daesung into his arms and hugged him hard.

"I'll pay it off myself. Just wake me up next time, yeah?"

Daesung pulled back ever so slightly to look Seunghyun in the eyes, and he nodded. God, he was pure.

"You keep staring like that, your face will get stuck that way," Youngbae remarked, not even bothering to look my way as he walked past.

I glanced at the mirror. God. I lacked any subtlety. I had, at some point, sat down, crossed my legs, propped my face up with my left hand, and sighed into the pose. My cheeks were pink, and my expression was soft. I quickly shook my head and narrowed my eyes. There. Grumpy. That's better.

Seungri clicked play on the stereo, our signature song starting. There was no official choreography to the song; we just always listened to it at the beginning of practices because it was ridiculous and put everyone in a good mood. I got up and stretched my legs out, moving toward the center of the room where we all usually congregated.

"Uri duri pyeonhae wanjeon saljjine." Daesung sang it right in my ear, as he body rolled next to me. I snapped my head toward Youngbae, who shrugged his shoulders at me, continuing to move about the room. I felt my entire body flush.

Luckily, Daesung didn't seem to notice, moving over to Seunghyun and hip checking him. Seunghyun stuttered forward into Seungri, launching him into the mirror.

"Aissssh, really, hyung?"

I turned away from the group to go grab a water bottle. I had never struggled so much through a dance practice in my entire career.

~

"You need to tell him, Jiyongi. You can't just sit on a secret this huge. You're going to ruin this whole thing if you're not careful..."

I hated when he was right. He thought he was so smart, being three months older. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Yes, because opening that can of worms is LESS messy than hiding it and eventually stuffing those feelings down far enough that they're forgotten," I ground out.

Youngbae sighed. "Ji, don't be that way. I hate seeing you like this. It's been one-sided for the past four years. Don't you think it's either time you told him...or time you moved on?"

I opened my mouth to respond, then closed it, deciding against it. What was there to say? If I said something, best case scenario, Daesung would be okay with it. Worst case scenario, he'd leave the group. Neither of those options gave me him, though.

"Let's go out. Tonight, I'll be crooked."

~

I thought it was just going to be the two of us, but I couldn't be so lucky. Seungri would never pass up an opportunity to network, and Daesung felt obligated to watch his punk ass as he did so. Seunghyun had come out, but already left with a girl. He moved fast.

I sat in the booth, drink in hand, and reached up to grab the cigarette I had tucked behind my ear. I lit it up, already thinking about the next two cigarettes I was going to smoke immediately after finishing this one. Sweet, sweet nicotine.

"Hyung, do you want another? I'm going up to the bar," Daesung yelled in my ear over the loud music. I turned my head ever so slightly toward him, holding the last drag off this cigarette in my lungs until it hurt.

"Yeah, thanks," I sputtered out, trying to exhale away from his face as best I could. To be honest, I didn't need another drink. I was already wobbly on my feet. But I needed something to occupy my hands...and thoughts...lest they start to wander...

"Jiyongi, come dance with me!" Seungri pantomimed throwing a line out to me, and he began to fake reel me in. It was a move I often used on him on stage. I snuffed out my cigarette against my shoe and got up.

I hopped my way over to where Seungri was standing, doing my best to imitate a fish out of water. I was almost there when my right ankle turned in at an odd angle, and I fell forward.

I heard a clang against the floor and felt strong arms hold me upright. I leaned backwards into the grip. "Thank you, Youngbae."

"As if Youngbae could move that fast. I'm just glad I dropped your drink. You clearly don't need it."

I looked behind me. Daesung had caught me. I slunk to the floor, curling in on myself. If I closed my eyes, maybe he'd go away.

"Youngbae! Time to go!" I heard Seungri shout. Oooh, bedtime. Ugh. Yes. If only someone would join me in it.

~

I didn't remember the drive back to the house. I couldn't tell you how I got inside. There was no way I made it upstairs and got changed by myself.

I woke up, my heartbeat thrumming against my skull. I swore, for no less than the 500th time in my short life, that I was never drinking ever again.

I felt warmth coming from my right. I couldn't bear to open my eyes; it was far too bright to risk my head or my retinas. I knew it wasn't Youngbae. He wasn't a cuddler. I rolled on top of the person next to me. "Thank you, Seungri. Those pants were too tight. These feel much better."

"Hyung, you are 0 for 2 in knowing who I am. Honestly, I'm hurt..."

My eyes snapped open. I blinked several times before hesitantly picking my head up from his chest. I felt red flood my face as I looked into his eyes.

"Morning, Jiyongi. Did you sleep?"

I flailed as I attempted to roll off Daesung, my body in full blown panic mode. He didn't let me go, though. He wrapped his legs around my waist and held me to him.

"Why so serious?" he laughed into my face. I shook my head. I was completely mortified.

"Daesung, I thought you were Seungri. I'm sorry. Let me - ah! Let me go."

"But what if I don't want to, hyung?" I stopped moving, stopped breathing, and looked up at him from under my bangs.

"What do you mean, Dae?" I asked, my voice small. Daesung brushed my bangs from my eyes, then rubbed my cheek.

"I saw you yesterday at practice. I felt my heart pull toward you. You looked so content, the five of us together. Plus, you're very talkative in your sleep, Ji."

All the color drained from my face. I talk in my sleep? Seungri had never mentioned it. Why of all nights did it have to be the one that I spent with Daesung?! Stupid. Stupid. Stupid!

"Wh-what did I say?" I asked, managing to untangle his legs from around me so that I could sit next to him. I curled up into the tightest ball I could manage. I was terrified.

"You're surprisingly sweet when you turn off G Dragon mode. Jiyong is so shy, so unsure. I like him better. I want to comfort him. Let him know just how lovely I think he is."

"What did I say, Daesung?"

"Does it really matter that much to you, hyung?" I nodded, squirming away from him.

He sighed. "Mostly, you kept saying my name. At first I didn't think you were asleep. I thought you were being whiny because you were drunk. But your breathing evened out, and your hands reached for me. You snuggled in close and said, 'I wish this could be real. I only get to have you in my dreams.' I texted Youngbae that you were thinking of her again...but he told me that wasn't true. Tell me the truth, Ji."

It was suddenly too hot in that room. I began to sweat, breathing through my mouth, taking huge gulps of air. Daesung reached for my hand and held it, eyes begging me to respond.

I spoke in a barely audible whisper. "I haven't thought about her for years. I didn't really think about her the entire time we were together. She was a place holder. A substitute. I. I never wanted her. It. It's always been you, Dae."

The smile that broke across his face made my heart clench in my chest. The laugh that followed made me turn in on myself and roll away from him.

Daesung grabbed my shoulders and pulled me to his chest. "You're so stupid, hyung. Literally everyone has always known how I feel about you. Nothing has changed since that night in Japan. You have wasted so much time."

My body didn't know what else to do. I burst into tears. Daesung just held me.

~

"Dae? Daesung? Where are you?" It was cold in the room. I wished I could feel around for him, but my hands were tied above my head. I couldn't see him, either. He had blindfolded me with one of his ties.

"Use your other senses, Jiyongi. It's like you've never done sensory deprivation before," he responded, moving around the room so that I couldn't quite place him.

"Are you ever going to actually touch me?" I was whiny. Impatient. Annoyed. I had waited 4 years for this, and I wasn't even allowed to see or touch him. It was bullshit.

"So needy. What would the others, or the fans, for that matter, think if they knew you were such a pouty bottom?"

I felt my dick twitch against my hipbone. He had never spoken to me like that before. Deep. In the back of his throat. It made my toes curl.

I pulled on the ropes he had so carefully tied in knots around my wrists. They would be raw in the morning, but I didn't care. I wanted to free myself, wanted to feel every inch of his skin.

"You're only making this harder on yourself, Jiyongi," he warned. I felt him climb onto the bed next to me. I threw my right leg over him, trying my hardest to pull him closer, but he smacked my thigh, and I squirmed away from him.

"Don't make me tie those up, too. Recognize the fact that I am being incredibly kind to you right now by letting you keep control of your lower limbs."

I gulped. That sounded ominous.

Daesung moved further up the bed. He tugged on my restraints, making sure that there was no possible way that I could break out of them. Once he was satisfied, he pushed my face away from him, and he licked a stripe from my collarbone, up my neck, to my ear.

Daesung whispered, "Are you ready, Ji?" His voice had gravel in it, a tone I had never heard from him, but one I desperately needed. I whimpered, nodding my head slowly.

"Good. Remember, I'm not going to hurt you...too much. Not unless you want me to..."

I whined low in my throat. "I-I want you to..."

I heard him let out a harsh breath through his nose. I couldn't see it, but I knew that he was smirking at me. I never knew he had this side to him. It made my heart race and my dick hard.

"Oh, Jiyongi. You will live to regret those words. Maybe not tonight, but eventually..."

Daesung moved forward and ran his tongue along the shell of my ear. I shuddered, leaning into him as best I could. He turned my face toward him, his breath coming out in ragged puffs against my skin.

Daesung grabbed both sides of my face and leaned in, kissing me slowly. My lips responded, moving back against his. He traced his tongue across my bottom lip, and I opened my mouth to let him in. He gently rubbed his tongue against mine, before slowly pulling back. He leaned in again and caught my bottom lip between his teeth, grazing lightly. I sighed into it.

Then he bit down. Hard. I felt my lip rip open, and I whined. He licked along the edge of the bite, trying to soothe the sharp pain he had caused. I tasted metallic. He had made me bleed.

"You asked for it, Ji," he ground out, hands fisting in my hair, pulling my head back. He moved down, sucking purple bruises onto my neck and shoulders. I felt a cool trickle of precome drop onto my stomach. I wasn't sure if it was mine or his. I was sure that I didn't care.

"You're so pretty like this, Jiyongi. Those knots against your skin. The way you move under me. The marks that you won't be able to easily hide. I've waited so long for this."

Daesung kissed a trail down my chest to my stomach. He licked across the deep vee of my hipbone, and I involuntarily bucked up into his face. I could feel him smile against my skin.

He took me in his hand, giving a few strokes before I felt his breath against my skin. Daesung placed a quick kiss to the tip before swallowing me whole. I felt the muscles in his throat grip me tight, and I almost came right there.

Daesung hummed, knowing that I liked what he was doing and pulled back up before descending back down, his tongue swirling a spiral around me as he did so.

"Fuck, Dae. Oh, my God," I moaned out, unable to keep quiet. I gave an experimental tug on my restraints. They still didn't budge. I was annoyed. I wanted nothing more than to card my fingers through his hair.

Daesung bobbed his head up and down. I began to resent my blindfold. I wanted to know if he was looking up at me. I hoped he was. I bit my lip that was still bleeding. It made my dick throb in his throat.

"Daesung. I. You. You have to. I'm. Ah."

"Don't come, hyung. Not until I say so. Or you'll regret it," he growled at me from between my legs. I whined, pulling my legs up to squeeze his head in an attempt to get him to back off. There was no way I could hold out if he kept up what he was doing.

"I warned you, Ji."

I felt him pull away from me completely, his weight leaving the bed. My dick twitched against my stomach, angry at the loss of contact.

"Dae, come back. I'm sorry. I won't move. I promise."

"You're right, Ji. You won't move."

I was afraid in that moment. I could hear the venom in his voice. Whatever he was doing, he meant it.

"I was really hoping that I wouldn't have to use these. I really wanted you to behave. I gave you fair warning. But you never listen."

Daesung pulled my right leg to the corner of the bed. I felt the familiar scratch of rope tie around my ankle and then to the bed frame. He repeated his actions on my left leg. I was now completely bound to the bed, blind.

I dug my ass into the mattress, trying to gain any leverage I could to test the knots on my legs. They were tighter than the ones on my wrists. I felt my heart pound against my ribcage.

"Now you have no choice but to behave, Jiyongi."

Daesung climbed back onto the bed, but he didn't touch me. Not for a long time. I could hear a clock ticking somewhere in the room, my senses heightened by my inability to see or move.

I shook my head from side to side, trying to scoot the tie up and off so that I could see him.

I heard something crack through the air before I felt it.

"AH, DAE! OW!"

"That's what you get for still being disobedient. I know what you're trying to do."

He brought the riding crop down again across my chest just to punctuate his point. I winced. It hurt.

"You asked for this, hyung. I'm only giving you what you want. Remember that."

I sighed. He was right. I nodded.

"Good boy."

Daesung moved forward again, kissing down my thighs, biting me on occasion. I willed myself to relax, to stay calm, to not come.

"You're so sensitive, Ji. I didn't know that I could break you like this."

He licked a stripe up the underside of my dick, walking his fingers up my side until they reached my mouth. I sucked two into my mouth, coating them in my saliva. I heard Daesung moan low in his throat. I realised then that he was torturing himself just as much as he was torturing me. He couldn't feel me because I couldn't touch him.

Daesung removed his fingers and moved back between my legs. This was going to be the worst part. I had only ever done this once. A drunken encounter with Seunghyun that left both of us sore and neither of us comfortable around one another for months.

"Try to relax, Ji. The more you fight, the worse it's going to feel. Let me know when you're ready."

I took a deep breath in through my nose and let it out through my mouth. I took another breath, held it, and nodded.

Daesung pushed his fingers forward into me as I exhaled. It hurt, but I tried to focus on my breathing. He curled his fingers upward as he rocked them back and forth. He was desperately searching for something.

My loud moan let him know that he'd found it.

"Jesus Christ, Jiyong."

Daesung ripped the blindfold off, and it didn't take long for me to adjust to the minimal light in the room. Daesung was between my legs, prepping me, fisting his dick, his eyes black, his pupils blown out.

The man could multitask. What talent.

Daesung spit into his hand, and he added a third finger, scissoring them open, trying to give himself room.

I had surprisingly never seen his dick before. He was going to need a lot of room.

Daesung brushed against my prostate again and again, sending shockwave after shockwave through my dick and down my spine.

"Dae. Dae, please. I need you. So bad," I whined, my entire body flushed and hypersensitive.

Daesung offered his hand to me, and I spit into it. There was something sexy about seeing him slick himself up with my spit. I watched him intently.

"It's going to hurt, Jiyongi. You have to tell me if you can't take it. There's a fine line between me testing your limits and me breaking your trust. So let me know, okay?"

"I'm okay. I want you to. Please. I need you to."

Daesung nodded, and to prove his point, snapped his hips forward in one fluid motion, burying himself inside me.

I let out a scream that had no sound.

"I. Told. You. You. Will. Learn. To. Listen. One. Day," he growled, each word punctuated by a roll of his hips. I felt tears stream down my face, but I kept quiet.

"I would have eased in. Let you adjust. But you think you know everything. That's okay. I will teach you."

Daesung rocked into me roughly, his hands on either side of my head. I focused on anything but the pain. The crease in his forehead where he was concentrating. The sweat beading down his neck. The muscles in his shoulders and chest straining to keep himself upright. He was already starting to lose it.

"Fuck, Ji. You feel so good," he moaned low in his throat. My body was beginning to adjust. Slowly but surely, he started to feel good, too.

"Untie my legs. Please. Just my legs. I'll be good. I promise."

Daesung unraveled the ropes around my ankles as he continued to buck his hips into me. Once I was free, I wrapped my legs around his waist, and began riding him as best I could from underneath.

"Shit, Jiyongi. Fu-uck."

"You like it?"

Daesung didn't respond. He just lunged forward and caught my lips in his own. He ran one hand through my hair, balling it up in his fist, and pulling gently.

"Goddamn it, Daesung," I whined, angling my hips upward, trying to line up his dick with my prostate. He thrust into me twice before shifting his hips ever so slightly. I swore.

"Fuck! Please, Dae! Go, just go!"

Daesung began pounding into me at an alarming pace, the sound of his skin smacking against mine making my head swim.

He reached forward and began stroking me in time with his thrusts, my dick leaking immediately at his touch.

"Ji. Ji, I can't keep this up."

"You said I couldn't come til you said so, stupid."

"Oh, my God. You did listen. Come for me, Jiyong. Go on, baby. Come."

I rolled my hips down onto him three more times, and then I came, hard, spilling over his hand in hot spurts.

I clamped my eyes shut, but Daesung grabbed my face. "No. I want to see you. I want you to see me when you make me come."

I locked eyes with him, bite my lip, and squeezed my ass as tight as I could.

I watched as Daesung broke apart, feeling his dick throb inside me as he came. His eyebrows furrowed together, his teeth chattering.

He kissed my forehead as he pulled out. I winced. I shouldn't have been so cocky.

I looked down at my stomach and legs. Come everywhere. Yet again.

Daesung smiled as he noticed. "Hey, at least you have me to help you clean up, unlike the other day."

"Jesus Christ, you knew about that?!"

"You really thought Seungri was asleep? God, you're cute."


End file.
